Duo n'aime pas le poisson !
by Berarlianie
Summary: [yaoi 1x2x1 ]Duo n’aime pas le poisson, pourtant le poisson c’est bon, ça rend intelligent. Si Duo reste un sale gamin capricieux, Heero donnera une fessée dont il se souviendra longtemps. Attention lemon !


**Disclamer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino on les emprunte et on essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Catégorie :** Nawak/humour _OOC_ (non tu crois mdr) _(bizarrement oui !…)_

**Rating :** k+

**Auteur :** Arlia Eien et Bernie Calling

**Notes des auteurs**

Bernie Calling écrit en normal

_Arlia Eien écrit en italique_

**Résumé **: Duo n'aime pas le poisson, pourtant le poisson c'est bon, ça rend intelligent. Si Duo reste un sale gamin capricieux, Heero donnera une fessée dont il se souviendra longtemps. Attention lemon !

* * *

**Duo n'aime pas le poisson**

* * *

**AC 195**

La guerre battait son plein, tous les jours les G-Boys doivent partir en mission, les ordres se succèdent avec une telle rapidité qu'ils ne leur permettent presque plus de dormir comme il faut.

Du coup, tous les pilotes sont de plus en plus fatigués et irritables. Juste trois ou quatre heures de sommeil et un repartait, un autre revenait. Ceux qui arrivaient à dormir un peu, ne pouvaient pas le faire comme il faut vu la situation.

Comment des terroristes sur le qui-vive peuvent dormir convenablement avec le va et vient incessant de leurs compagnons d'armes !

L'ambiance commence à se dégrader petit à petit, pourtant ils doivent tous rester en pleine forme.

Quatre en fin stratège énonce une idée, un par jour, ne partira pas au combat pour mieux se reposer et il fera la cuisine pour ses compagnons de galère. Ils auraient alors droit à un jour de congé tous les cinq jours.

Si tout le monde semble emballé par l'idée, Heero n'en voit pas l'utilité, il est encore au sommet de sa forme. Même si les autres lui parlent et qu'il ne répond qu'à l'alarme de combat.

Enfin les autres ne veulent pas trop lui expliquer qu'il est autant épuisé qu'eux tous, mettre Yuy en colère ou le faire sortir de ses gongs, même si ça n'est jamais encore arrivé, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir.

Quoique, pas beau, tout est relatif, parce que comme dirait Duo et Relena, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord sur quelque chose, ceux là. Heero est beau en toute circonstance.

Quatre, sous système zéro, on connaît aussi les dégâts qu'il peut faire et on n'a donc pas trop envie de l'énerver le petit ange blond, celui qui lui a trouvé ce surnom ne doit pas l'avoir vu quand il se fâche.

Donc voilà, tout le monde est sur les nerfs, tout le monde ne pense qu'à dormir, même ceux qui disent qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin et là on ne vise personne. _(1)_

_Le système est adopté, reste à l'appliquer. Ils prennent, d'un commun accord, leur numéro de code en guise d'ordre, _ainsi chacun va pouvoir profiter d'un peu de repos mérité pour mieux repartir. _Au bout du cinquième jour, vient le tour de 05._

_Wufei est d'ailleurs bien embêté, il n'a jamais cuisiné, les trois premiers pilotes ayant été élevés à la dure, ils ont aidé tôt à faire à manger, _soit avec Odin, les Sweepers ou les mercenaires_, ils connaissent donc quelques bases alors que Quatre a suivi des cours dans son école alors qu'il a une petite dizaine d'années._

_Mais lui… c'est le travail des onnas dans son clan, sa mère d'abord puis Meiran se sont occupées de la cuisine. Un peu perdu dans ce milieu inconnu il ouvre leur congélateur pour trouver des poissons panés. Cela a l'air simple il lit sur l'emballage « laisser décongeler 1h et mettre au four 10 minutes à 200°C ». Rien de bien compliqué à première vue, il s'en sortirait bien, ravi, il quitte la cuisine dans le but d'y revenir une heure plus tard comme indiqué sur l'emballage._

_Tout se passe le mieux du monde. Wufei a également déniché de la salade en sachet dans leur réfrigérateur, vraiment il est fier de lui._

_Un peu après midi les poissons sont cuits, il appelle les autres._

_Tous arrivent rapidement la faim se faisant sentir. Mais quand Duo et Heero voient les poissons panés, ils se rembrunissent._

_Quatre déjà assis et percevant le trouble de ses compagnons d'arme demande :_

_-« Qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Venez avant que ça ne refroidisse »_

_Heero explique_

_-« Je ne mange pas de poisson carré et encore moins des poissons carrés cuits, désolé. »_

_-« Oh c'est vrai tu n'aimes que le poisson cru et bien frais, bon bah reste la salade alors, j'ai racheté du surimi la dernière fois prend-les » dit Quatre._

_-« Hn… »_

_-« Et toi Duo ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »_

-« Il n'est pas né ce poisson donc je ne peux pas le manger » _dit le natté._

_Plutôt se faire passer pour un con et éluder d'une pirouette qu'avouer ne pas aimer le poisson et encore plus pané c'est écœurant ce truc industriel._

_-« Allons ne fais pas l'enfant, ils sont bons ces poissons panés. »_

_Trowa d'ailleurs hoche la tête, c'est vrai il vient d'en goûter un, c'est exquis. _

_-« Je n'y tiens pas Quatre et d'ailleurs pourquoi Heero n'en mangerait pas lui hein ? »_

_-« Le poisson rend intelligent or Heero est déjà très intelligent. »_

_-« Tu insinues que je suis idiot peut être ! »_

_-« Puéril en tout cas » Dit Quatre avant d'engloutir son deuxième poisson pané._

_-« Je ne suis pas puéril je n'aime pas les poissons et encore moins les poissons carrés et panés »_ lance Duo en suivant l'exemple de Heero qui a si bien marché pour lui, puisque sa pirouette est vouée à l'échec autant tenter une autre voie

_Quatre se lève d'un coup comme sous système zéro mettant tous les autres en alerte mais finalement, il éclate…_

_-« Duo doesn't like fish ! i Duo no le gusta el pez ! __Duo imu gyoniku !… » __Se met-il à chanter en tournant autour de Duo qui est toujours debout._

_Il est vraiment fatigué le pauvre Quatre. Trowa rapide comme l'éclair se lève et d'un coup bien placé l'assomme puis prend le corps mort dans ces bras._

_-« Je vais le coucher, il nous pète un câble. »_

-« Petite nature, dit Duo vexé. En plus, il était en congé hier »

-« Tu veux du surimi ? » Demande Heero comprenant très bien pourquoi Duo ne veut pas manger du poisson pané.

-« Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour nous deux »

-« Mais si ! »

Le métis dépose déjà dans l'assiette vide qu'il a mis à côté de lui, la moitié des bâtons que l'Arabe lui a donnés, Duo est heureux parce que d'habitude c'est Quatre qui se met là, entre Trowa et le métis.

Wufei d'un autre côté se sent vexé, il a passé une heure en cuisine et deux sur les quatre n'honorent pas son repas. Heero et Duo se regardent presque dans le blanc des yeux, en se préparant une salade avec les surimis. Trowa est parti maintenant depuis quinze minutes avec le blond en mangeant juste un poisson. Le Chinois devient de plus en plus rouge, il sent la colère gronder en lui.

-« Vous pourriez faire honneur à mon repas » hurle Chang.

01 et 02 regardent 05 se rendant compte d'un coup qu'ils ne sont pas seuls au monde, 03 apparaît à la porte de la salle à manger. Il met son index sur sa bouche en signe de silence et repart pour les chambres.

-« Calme-toi, Fei Fei, ce n'est pas bon pour ce que tu as ! » Dit Duo en regardant Heero fatiguer avec amour la salade.

-« Mon repas ! »

-« Pourquoi tu n'y as pas encore touché ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Tu as raison, pourquoi tu n'y touches pas, tu es envoyé par Oz pour nous tuer à coup de Poisson pas encore né »

Heero éclate de rire.

-« J'avais pas compris ton jeu de mot tantôt, tu es trop fort quand tu t'y mets. »

Duo est encore plus heureux, déjà son métis lui fait une salade et en plus il rit de ses blagues stupides c'est bien la première fois, alors il décide donc d'en remettre une couche.

_-« Avoue, tu fais ça pour Treize, parce que t'as craqué dessus et qu'il est bien gaulé ! »_

Heero arrête de fatiguer la salade et dépose un regard noir meurtrier, enfin, il est bleu, sur 02.

-« Comment ça, il est bien gaulé ! »

Ils n'entendent même pas la réaction du pauvre Wufei qui est rouge comme une pivoine mais plus pour la même raison.

_-« Non même pas vrai, j'aime pas les roses c'est pour les onnas. »_

Maxwell se sent mal à l'aise.

-« Je voulais juste faire mousser Wufei, je n'en sais rien s'il est bien gaulé, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, _c'est surtout Merquize et Une à lui tourner autour qui me fait penser ça_. »

Ce n'est pourtant pas sa piètre excuse qui calme le soldat parfait. Sans le savoir Duo vient de trouver le moyen de faire exploser 01 et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas avec son Gundam.

-« J'ai voulu faire de l'humour, j'aime ton rire, j'ai voulu le réentendre. »

_Yuy se rapproche lentement mais sûrement et le regarde droit dans les yeux, Jusqu'à être à cinq centimètres du visage du natté. Enfin son regard se radoucit et il s'éloigne._

_-« Hn. Tu ne mens pas ? Je veux bien croire qu'il ne te plaise pas, mais il n'a pas abusé de toi au moins ? Que tu sais qu'il est bien « gaulé », pas regardé ce n'est pas ne pas avoir vu et puis les gens de OZ sont de tels connards… »_

_-« Hey ! Treize a une morale irréprochable il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça ! » Défend Wufei_

_Duo est très touché par l'intention de Heero mais ne peut répondre, le Japonais s'adressant fermement à Wufei._

_-« Tu le connais bien apparemment notre ennemi… »_

_-« Mais non. »_

_-« Tu connais ces goûts floraux ! J'ai entendu tout à l'heure quand tu parlais dans ta barbe ! »_

_-« Tout le monde le sait ça enfin Yuy » Ajoute Wufei sous le regard noir de Duo. _

_C'est vrai, ce crétin à couette lui fiche en l'air son instant romance avec Heero !_

_-« En attendant avale ton poisson carré voir s'il n'est pas empoisonné » dit Heero en tendant ledit poisson au bout de sa fourchette, un petit air dégoûté sur le visage. _

_Wufei frémit. S'ils n'avaient jamais vu Yuy en colère auparavant, là c'est fait ! Il a bien l'air fâché ce coup-ci déjà contre Duo et maintenant lui, sauf qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas en faisant les yeux doux à 01 lui…_

_Voyant que le Chinois ne bouge toujours pas Heero passe à l'action et dit avec un regard assez doux :_

_-« Duo tu peux tenir Wufei assis sur sa chaise ? Il va en manger de ces horreurs qu'il a cuisinées ! »_

_Aussitôt Duo saute sur Wufei qui s'est levé d'un bond à l'annonce de Yuy et le plaque au sol sur le ventre._

_-« C'est bon 'ro je le tiens fais lui goûter le poisson pas né ! »_

_-« Vous êtes tarés, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai vous empoisonner ! » Crie le Chinois en tentant de se libérer._

_-« Peut être que tu n'as pas de vues sur Treize mais ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu en aies sur Merquize, c'est vrai il a un beau petit cul. » Ajoute Duo pour lui-même._

_Rêveur à cette idée, il laisse s'échapper le Chinois qui court vers son gundam caché dans la forêt avoisinante tout sauf rester avec ces deux fous !_

_-« Adieu je ne reste pas avec deux paranos tels que vous ! » Crie-t-il « J'arrive Nataku ! »_

_Heero relève un regard outragé sur Duo qui a laissé échapper celui qui est un traître, un ennemi, à ces yeux. Et avec une colère froide lui dit d'un ton mordant :_

_-« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je vais le chercher et après ce sera ta fête ! »_

_Duo avale difficilement sa salive. Heero est vraiment lunatique aujourd'hui ; la fatigue sûrement. Il n'empêche que pour le coup, celui qu'il aimait et qui d'après ses gestes avait les mêmes sentiments que lui, est vraiment fâché. Enfin reste à espérer qu'il passe suffisamment ses nerfs sur Wufei._

_Soudain Barton arrive._

_-« Que se passe-t-il ? Calmez-vous un peu vous allez réveiller le petit ange blond ! » Fait remarquer Trowa._

_Ah ! Voilà de qui venait ce surnom idiot ! Trowa a apparemment oublié à quoi ressemble Quatre sous système zéro…_

_-« Où sont les autres ? » Questionne Barton remarquant enfin que seul un natté quelque peu gêné est dans la cuisine vide de toute présence sinon celle de quelques dix poissons panés maintenant froids._

_-« Heu… Wufei et 'ro sont partis faire la course. » Répond distraitement Maxwell de plus en plus inquiet pour son cas._

-« Bizarre que ce soit ensembles » dit Trowa.

Voyant les poissons dans le plat.

-« Je peux les prendre ? »

-« Oui »

Avec un léger sourire, le Français va vers le frigo sort la mayonnaise, un citron qu'il coupe en quatre, puis il prend une assiette dans placard au-dessus de l'évier et dresse les dix poissons en étoile, met une bonne rasade de mayonnaise au centre et les morceaux de citron bien disposés dans l'assiette. Il montre son œuvre au natté qui n'en a rien à cirer, il a bien trop peur de la réaction du soldat parfait quand il reviendra, tout était si bien juste avant qu'il ne parle de leurs ennemis.

Dans le lointain, il entend le bruit d'une bagarre, l'alarme des Gundams se désactiver, puis plus rien. Avant que des pas lourds se fassent entendre sur les graviers devant la maison, Duo a de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais il affrontera sa punition le cœur haut, il n'est pas dit qu'un Maxwell fuirait devant ses responsabilités et qu'il n'assumerait pas ses bêtises, il l'a toujours fait.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à toute volée, Heero apparaît, Wufei sur l'épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Sa tête ballotte à droite, à gauche, Duo voit un énorme cochon sur le front du Chinois. Yuy le dépose sans délicatesse sur la chaise de la cuisine, celle qu'il utilise toujours pour manger.

Maxwell avale difficilement sa salive quand il voit l'état de 05, il a dû passer un sale quart d'heure pour être comme ça. Il va dérouiller.

-« Il a glissé en voulant monter dans son Gundam et est tombé sur le pied de Nataku » dit Heero en l'attachant quand même à sa chaise, le mystère sur les poissons n'étant pas résolu.

Il est peut-être quand même avec l'ennemi, c'est le plus solitaire de la bande on ne sait pas toujours où il est entre deux missions.

-« A nous deux maintenant » dit Yuy.

Le natté respire à fond, Heero s'avance vers lui, il n'a plus l'air aussi tendre que quand il fatiguait la salade.

-« Comme ça, Treize est bien gaulé et Zechs a un beau petit cul »

Maxwell vire au rouge tomate, il ne savait pas que le métis avait entendu sa deuxième phrase. Mais la réaction du Japonais l'étonne encore plus, il vient le prendre dans ses bras, lui donne une caresse sur la joue du revers de la main, avant de déposer un petit baiser papillon sur les lèvres du natté. Puis Heero s'éloigne de Duo qui le regarde avec ses grands yeux améthyste remplis d'étonnement.

-« Je suis heureux de savoir que tu regardes plus les hommes que les femmes »

Yuy se retourne et s'en va en dandinant du cul vers le frigo pour prendre le jus de pomme, arrivé là-bas, il regarde Duo pour voir s'il l'a bien regardé avancer, il est satisfait de voir les yeux violets sur son postérieur.

-« Qui a mangé les derniers poissons ? »

Duo arrive à arracher son regard du fessier de 01, accroche le regard cobalt où un mélange de tendresse et d'intérêt y brille.

-« Trowa en a fait une nature morte pour décorer la chambre de Kitty Quat »

-« Sers-nous une assiette de salade à chacun qu'on puisse souper, on interrogera Wufei quand il se réveillera, il nous faudra des forces pour ça. »

_-« Ah ? »_

_-« Oui pour le faire parler ! Je vais quand même aller voir comment vont Trowa et Quatre, on sera vite fixés. »_

_Heero laisse donc Duo avec Wufei et la salade pour se diriger vers la chambre de Winner où sont sûrement le blond et le méché. Il frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse. Intrigué, il ouvre la porte et voit Quatre toujours couché et Trowa à terre à côté d'une assiette vide ! Celle des poissons assurément !_

_Rapidement il va toucher le cou de Trowa, c'est bon il vit toujours il n'est qu'endormi…_

_Il décide alors de le laisser là mais de néanmoins de descendre l'assiette. Peut être reste-t-il des traces de poison dans celle ci._

_Dans la cuisine Duo après avoir servi la salade se dit que c'était léger comme repas, il sort donc deux bocaux contenant des petits poids bio dans l'un, et les tomates séchées dans l'autre. _

_Puis voyant le pack de jus de pomme presque vide, il regarde dans le réfrigérateur ce qu'il y a. Plus grand chose apparemment…Il voit néanmoins une boisson gazeuse « GW-Lemon » au citron d'après l'étiquette, et bonne jusqu'en AC197, c'est tout bon._

_Soudain, il y a une petite étincelle dans l'esprit de Maxwell, la date de péremption ! Sous le regard quelque peu ébahi de Heero qui vient juste d'entrer dans la cuisine Duo se met donc à chercher dans la poubelle._

_-« Qu'est ce que tu fais Duo ? » Demande Heero un peu choqué du comportement de son, pour l'instant camarade, mais bientôt petit ami et oubliant donc totalement sa technique de drague bidon._

_-« J'ai une idée pour les poissons ! »_

_-« Ah ? En tout cas Trowa a tout mangé, on n'a plus rien pour tester… »_

_-« Il est mort ? Aïe ! » Demande alarmé Duo se cognant la tête sur le plan de cuisine par la même occasion._

_-« Non ils dorment Quatre et lui. Et toi tu cherches quoi ? »_

_-« La boite des poissons ! Tiens, la voilà ! »_

_Aussitôt, il la tendit à Heero un sourire triomphant au visage._

_-« Janvier AC194 ! Pas étonnant qu'ils soient bizarres Tro et Quat' c'est périmé depuis des mois ! » S'exclame le natté juste avant.._

_-« C'est vrai… Mais il l'a fait exprès ou pas Wufei alors ? » Répond Heero après avoir jeté un œil sur l'emballage._

_-« Enfin, si on mangeait ? J'ai sorti des tomates et des petits pois ça faisait juste seulement la salade, tu peux ouvrir les bocaux ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est quoi la bouteille sur la table ? »_

_-« C'est pour boire après le jus de pomme y en avait presque plus dans la bouteille et rien d'autre au frais, c'est au citron apparemment. » Dit Duo en passant les bocaux Heero pour qu'il les ouvre, c'est vrai, il était plus costaud que lui pour ça._

_Soudain un gémissement se fait entendre en provenance de Wufei._

_-«… ma tête… »_

_Il essaye d'attraper sa tête en vain ses bras étant fixés sur la chaise. _Il ouvre les yeux pour comprendre pourquoi, il ne peut pas atteindre sa tête et se voit ficelé comme un saucisson.

-« Relâchez-moi immédiatement ! »

-« Quand on sera sûr que tu n'es pas un ennemi, un traître à la couronne, dit Duo. Mais d'abord mangeons, c'est ce qui était prévu »

Le natté s'assied à sa place et tend un bocal à Heero qui lui assène une grande claque au cul du pot pour en facilité l'ouverture. Il prend le second que lui tend l'Américain et recommence l'opération. La main un peu rougie par la violence de cette double fessée, il l'a frotte discrètement sur son fessier pour en diminuer les picotements, il voulait impressionner 02, qui le regarde émerveillé devant le double exploit, mais ce regard sur lui, éveille en lui d'autres sensations, il faut qu'il se donne contenance, s'il ne veut pas sauter sur son coéquipier et lui faire comprendre autrement tout l'amour qu'il a pour lui.

-« Yuy reviens sur terre, je ne suis pas un ennemi. »

-« Je suis sur Terre, et pour ce qui est de notre ennemi._ J'ai faim et je ne déciderai pas de ta culpabilité ou innocence tant que je n'aurais pas mangé » dit Heero tel un juge._

-« Viens, manger alors, c'est prêt ! »

Le Chinois n'en revient pas, qu'est-il arrivé au soldat parfait ? Un peu de fatigue et il deviendrait ça ?

-« Où sont les deux autres, je ne les vois pas. »

A ce moment là, les deux autres en question passent devant eux rapidement en se soutenant pour aller rendre toutes leurs tripes dans les toilettes. Les bruits provenant de la pièce n'ont même pas l'air de déranger 01 et 02 qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux tout en mangeant leur salade spéciale. Wufei se sent écœuré, mais pas par les bruits, il est sûr que tout ça va mal finir.

Complètement rassasiés, Duo et Heero se lèvent pour interroger l'enchaîné. Maxwell sort quelque chose de sa poche qui ressemble à un gourdin, il avance, menaçant, vers le pauvre Wufei qui n'a pas de porte de sortie.

D'un mouvement brusque en criant, il lance.

-« Avoue »

02 éblouit 05 avec sa lampe torche à la puissance maximale, puis il regarde 01 avec un grand sourire.

-« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'avoue, oui j'ai un faible pour Treize mais je ne suis pas un traître. »

-« Heu ! On ne pensait pas à ce genre d'aveux » dit penaud Maxwell.

Le rouge vient aux joues du Chinois. Heero s'avance.

-« Pourquoi as-tu préparé du poisson ? »

-« Parce qu'il n'y avait que ça dans le congélateur et que ça ne semblait pas trop dur à faire. »

-« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas mangé ? » Demande Duo.

-« Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps, dans ma colonie, celui qui fait la cuisine mange en dernier »

Yuy et Maxwell se regardent un peu penaud, face aux accusations qu'ils ont faites et leur attitude on ne peut plus incorrecte.

-« S'il en restait, tu en mangerais ? » Demande l'Américain.

-« Quoi vous avez tout mangé ! »

-« Pas nous, mais les deux autres » répond Duo.

-« Le mystère est résolu, Wufei n'est pas un traître. Il n'a pas cherché à nous empoisonner en nous faisant manger des poissons périmés, _mission poissons pas nés accomplie_ » conclut Heero en libérant 05.

Après avoir fait cette opération, Yuy va retrouver Maxwell. Puisque pour une fois, il n'y a pas encore eu d'appel pour faire une mission, il va en profiter un peu pour faire autre chose.

Dans l'armoire, il prend deux verres, il attrape la bouteille sur la table et part à la recherche d'un certain natté, pour le reste de l'après midi, il vient de se fixer une nouvelle mission primordiale. Faire découvrir que le soldat a une faiblesse et que celle-ci a la couleur améthyste.

Yuy retrouve enfin son coéquipier, il est couché sur son lit avec un livre, il avance sensuellement vers ledit lit, se couche près du natté, après avoir rempli les deux verres.

-« Lemon ? » Demande Heero en tendant un verre à Duo

-« C'est pas de refus. »

OWARI

_(1) (menteuse ! mdr) _moi non mdr

* * *

**Comment ça Owari, on vous entend crier jusqu'ici, et la fessée promise dans le résumé, ainsi que le lemon ! **

**Et bien on est le 1er Avril, il n'est pas beau notre poisson d'Avril ! **

**Mais cherchez bien parce qu'ils y sont quand même (_on est trop gentilles presque tu ne trouves pas ? mdr)_**


End file.
